Another Cheesy Christmas Story
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: Happy Holidays! It is that time of year for cheesy holiday stories and this is mine. Hopefully it will become just as loved and hated as "A Christmas Story".  Gwenvin of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Cheesy Christmas Story**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Rated: **_**T**_

**Prologue: Shaming Black Friday**

He smiled despite the pain it caused him. Julie smiled at her boyfriend as she supported him, "You did a very good deed."

"Good enough for my secret Santa to give me a special gift?" he asked cheekily.

"Maybe, let's just see what shape you're in at the end the night first hm?"

The door opened to reveal Jen Tennyson; "Hey Aunt Jen," he tried to smile but winced, "Sorry we're late; how's she doing?"

"Not good."

"Yeah well the present I got her should cheer her up slightly eh Julie?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded in agreement, "it should at least get her to smile…Should I go get it from the car?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

She shifted his weight, asking, "Mrs. Tennyson can you take him please?"

"Sure." Ben was passed to his aunt and Julie headed back to the car.

"Aunt Jen you can't make a sound when you see what we got for her kay?" Ben warned.

"What happened?"

"Well let's just say the process of getting the present would put any Black Friday to shame…"

Jen heard more stumbling and so looked up; tears filled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One: **

Gwen stared out the window; it was snowing in Bellwood, a Christmas miracle. Mocking her. Her hand fisted around the delicate locket she wore, her only tangible reminder of happier times. Her room reflected her sadness, having turned from a warm and inviting place to her tomb. It was cold, drafty, and bleak. She was void of holiday cheer, void of emotion entirely. Her once sparking emerald eyes were now of a dull, dead jade.

"Gwen," her door crept open and Ben stood there, "Gwen, come down; it's Christmas…"

"Go away Ben," she whispered, "leave me alone."

"No," he planted his feet wide and firm, "you're going to come down with me and you're gonna open gifts, eat til you pop, and be hap-EHHH!" Pink energy picked him up and threw him out, into the hall wall, and the door slammed shut.

She went back to waiting.

Soon the door opened again, "Gwen I know you—"

"Julie, I don't want to hurt you but if you don't leave me alone—"

Suddenly Julie found herself in the living room. "Your turn Grandpa…"

Five minutes later

"Pumpkin—"

"Grandpa please don't bother me; I can't pretend anymore, don't make me try…"

"Bu—"

Max found himself in the living room.

Carl went up and was summarily teleported back down as were Sandra and Frank.

Gwen's gift sat in an armchair by the fireplace, sleeping off the ordeal…

It was Jen's turn. Squaring her shoulders the mortal marched up to her daughter's room with determination in her eyes.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson," she declared as she entered the room, "enough of this nonsense; you are going to come down stairs and act social. Your cousin went through hell and back to get your gift—"

"It hurts Mom," she cried out, "it's eating me alive; I feel like-I can't even describe it. Humans don't have the words. It hurts so much, it hurts so so much…"

Jen softened, seeing how truly distressed her daughter was, "I know honey, I know it hurts. But living your life will numb it, life will numb it. I promise."

Gwen shook her head, "It won't go away Mom; it'll never go away. I'm gonna die in pain, I'm gonna die from this pain I know it."

"Gwen, come down and eat and I promise if you're not happier we'll have Verdona come put you out of your misery tonight…"

"You promise?" an exit was what she needed. But she would not die by her own hand, she couldn't.

"I promise; give us six hours and if it doesn't feel a little better we'll call Verdona."

"Ben?"

"Won't have a say in it I swear."

"Ken?"

"We'll tell him you died in battle, went out being a hero. That your name and deeds will forever be sung by minstrels and your achievements will be the stuff of epic odes.

Gwen nodded slightly and tried to stand, failing. Her mother gripped her by the bicep and supported most of her weight, heading down the stairs at stumbling pace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two:**

By the bright lights they were shocked to see just how far she had deteriorated in such a short time; if Ben hadn't known better he would have thought Darkstar had somehow gotten his hands on her again.

Room was made for her on the couch and she was settled carefully as Julie brought a loaded plate to her. Gwen whispered her thanks and tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it. She then proceeded to pick at her food half heartedly, as if she couldn't muster an appetite.

For an hour she sat there, miserable. She never noticed the rigid, high backed chair facing the fireplace.

"Ben," Julie whispered, "I think we should let her know now; she looks like she's getting worse by the minute."

"Go tell Aunt Jen," he told her, holding an icepack to a shiner. Julie nodded and scurried over to the elder redhead and whispered, "Mrs. Tennyson, I think it's time to open gifts…"

Jen caught her meaning and nodded, having the family assemble around Gwen and the tree.

Presents were handed out and unwrapped, sounds of join and thanks crossing the room as Gwen merely limply unwrapped her own. She had received a sweater, a new novel, an Ipad, and several gift cards to various stores. She said her thanks and again tried to smile but she was quickly tiring.

There was still one gift under the tree.

Ben stood up and cleared his throat, saying, "Um Gwen, we've one more gift for you. We couldn't wrap it or put a bow on it and it wasn't too expensive other than my medical bills… Um, Julie can you go get it?"

"Sure." She stood up from her mound of wrapping paper and walked over to the high backed chair almost silently. She leaned down and whispered something, apparently getting a reply as she called, "Ben, I'm gonna need some help here…"

He put down his icepack with a sigh and joined her, saying, "On three kay?"

"Right." Julie nodded and there was a whispered agreement with whoever was in the chair. Gwen watched, uninterested. They would probably just setting her up with another Plumber or one of Julie's cousins. She didn't know which was worse.

"One." Ben said. They each grabbed one of the person's arms.

"Two." Julie replied as they both tensed, muscles bracing to lift.

"Three." They lifted and got the person onto his feet. The man wavered.

"Easy there!" Ben exclaimed, taking more weight, "Put your arms around our shoulders. Good, now walk with us. Step forward."

They moved slowly but eventually they got the man to be facing Gwen. She gasped, a bit of her old spark returning, hands going to cover her mouth. "H-How?"

"Let's just say I owe Cooper big time," Ben replied with a smile as he and Julie settled Kevin onto the couch next to her.

The young man looked as bad as she did. His eyes were closed as he fought for his breath. She learned over him, poking him, "Kev? Is that really you?"

He opened his eyes and gave her a weak smirk, whispering, "Who else would it be Sweet-cheeks?"

She smiled but to just confirm, "Tell me something only Kevin would know."

He frowned but shrugged and said, "We made love the night before the battle at the Forge of Creation, on the hood of my car. We did it doggie style…"

She blushed bright red, tears rolling down her face as she threw herself on him. Her father's and Uncle's faces were red for an entirely different reason, Max was laughing, Ben was puking and Julie looked confused, voicing, "How do you manage to use that position on the hood of a car?"

Kevin laughed weakly, "With enough experience anything's possible." His arms were around his redhead awkwardly, comforting her as she sobbed.

So, not only did it snow in Bellwood that year but Cupid (and Ben and Cooper) worked overtime.

Nobody worried about that last wrapped present. It would be tomorrow's surprise.

Now dear readers, this is where we say adieu. Both to our favorite characters and to each other. So, happy holidays and cherish your loved ones. Drink responsibly and hopefully we all get through the season alive and not in jail.

**The End **


End file.
